Dos Mundos
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Yuuri cuenta como su vida calmada cambia tras conocer a un extranjero un tanto misteriosos a quien busco y solo logro meterse en problemas , "quiero verlo", es lo único que en su mente tiene tras este desaparecer de su lado, mal summary pasen y lean


**Saludos fans de Yuri On Ice, este e s mi primer fic de este anime y este shipp espero les guste y sea del agrado es corto y breve pues es primera vez que realizo uno de este anime ya que escribo más del anime: Inazuma Eleven y le quise cambian un poco eligiendo este anime y shipp , sin mas espero sea del agrado y perdón si hay unas faltas siempre se escapan pese a que lo revise 3 veces ~**

* * *

 **Dos Mundos.**

AU (Yuri on Ice)

Rusia, Moscú. Yuri jamás se imaginó terminaría así, menos tras viajar varias millas para ver una vez más a esa persona que solo un año atrás conoció por casualidad en Hasetsu, nunca se imaginó sería golpeado y tratado como un criminal sin saber por qué, Yuri estaba en una celda esposado solo miraba a algún oficial hablarle desde su nada agradable estadía en ese lugar, pero este no les entendiera, no es que no hablara o conociera el idioma, lo sabía muy bien y lo hablaba fluidamente pues no iría a una ciudad extranjera sin saber nada de esta.

 **-¡responde japonés!, ¿cuál es tu misión en esta ciudad?-**

no le entendía qué quería de mí, ese hombre me miraba con gran seriedad intentando que hablara como cada día de algo que no sabía la respuesta, él chasqueó la lengua al mostrarse muy molesto y después ordenó a los guardias llevarme a la sala de interrogatorio, desde mi semana aquí es la primera vez me llevaran fuera ,aunque ya no estoy seguro cuantos días pasaron, es la primera vez me llevan a la fuerza lejos de esta habitación estoy tan cansado y hambriento que solo soy arrastrado a otro lugar por estas personas, una vez en esta me sentaron en una silla metálica amarraron mis manos a los respaldos de esa silla sujetándolas con grilletes y me amarraron los pies al suelo y ese sujeto comenzó a hablarme en su idioma pero le entendía bien…

 **-será mejor comiences a aflojar la lengua -tomándolo del cabello- tu eres un espía japonés, deja de llenarte de orgullo como tu gente o habla antes de que deje de ser amable-**

Ese tipo se había encargado de hacer que me golpearan sin saber por qué, entonces alguien más entro en esa habitación hablándole a este oficial quien me soltó para ver a quién entraba a ese lugar...

 **-Yakov, deja que yo me haga cargo por ahora-**

 **-** **Lilia, qué podrías lograr este japonés es más terco que** **Georgi o Nikiforov juntos-**

 **-solo hay una forma de hacer hablar hasta a él traidor o criminal más necio-**

Esa mujer tenía en las manos un estuche lo colocó en una repisa y vi cómo preparaba una inyección, al igual que ese oficial ella parecía una mujer muy seria y seguro un oficial igual a ese hombre

 **-bien comencemos con el interrogatorio, con este suero de la verdad nos dirás tu objetivo-**

no me resistí pues no podía moverme tenía los labios secos de la falta de agua así que no hable y mire como ella inyectaba en mi brazo aquel líquido, ardía pero como si fuera una poderosa droga sentí la vista nublada así como mi mente y solo escuche la voz de esa mujer….

 **-¿qué haces en Rusia?, ¿eres un espía?, ¡habla quién es tu objetivo!-**

 **-yo vine a esta ciudad...solo a verlo una vez más….-**

Comencé entonces a habla, tras abrir los ojos estaba en esa celda nuevamente, no recordaba lo que había dicho en esa sala a esos dos, así que solo me levante del suelo donde estaba acostado, me senté recargado la espalda al muro y abrazar mis rodillas, todo por seguirlo, decidí venir a Rusia siguiendo a alguien que me dejó sin decirme nada.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno de hace un año exactamente estaba ayudando en casa, el negocio familiar, un onsen, durante invierno se tienen mucha clase de clientes como extranjeros o quienes vienen a relajarse lejos de Kioto y las grandes ciudades. mientras apaleaba la nieve frente a él negocio miraba a sin fin de personas llegar ,entre ellos él, al comienzo no le di importancia pero lo acompañaba un perro caniche muy travieso quien se arrojó a la nieve que había juntado tras trabajar como por una hora, él se acercó por su perro pero no se disculpó, supongo era como esos extranjeros que los modales no era lo suyo, solo termine por segunda vez mi trabajo, por la tarde ayudaba en el comedor aunque algunos se quedaban por el servicio de él lugar algunas personas hacia a otros sitios incluso ese extranjero quien no le vi, solo a su mascota qué supongo escapó de su habitación y entró en la cocina a comerse algunas porciones de carne, tome al perro y tras las órdenes de mi hermana lo saqué antes de que fuera parte del menú, le lleve conmigo a él patio seguro este perro solo quería jugar o buscaba a su dueño. Mientras miraba a ese perro jugar en la nieve llegó una amiga de mi hermana a nuestro negocio…

 **-Yuuri qué bien qué te encuentro, te necesito a mi lado ahora-**

 **-¿qué cosa?-**

 **-¡vamos!-**

 **-no, espera, Minako-san-**

ella me arrastro sin decir nada hasta su bar , necesitaba trabajara el turno por ella ya que iría a una cita y esta temporada de ganancia no la perdería así que me necesitaba para cuidar el negocio, no era primera vez que le ayudaba pero él alcohol y yo no somos compatibles ni un poco ,aun así termine frente a la barra de ese bar con el uniforme qué se debía, ella se fue a su cita mientras atendía el lugar, lo bueno es que era muy tranquilo, entonces de todas las casualidades y bares de esta zona ese extranjero entro y tomo lugar frente a la barra y habló pidiendo alguna bebida extranjera.

 **-Cobos-**

 **-lo siento, pero no tenemos esa bebida, en el menú podrá ver nuestras sugerencias-**

 **-veamos…** -él miró la pizarra tras de mí y después de un rato **\- una copa de su mejor vino-**

Tanto mirar para solo dejar una opción libre, le serví su trabajo y seguí con mi trabajo, él se quedó en ese lugar sentado por un largo rato, los clientes frecuentes como los extranjeros iban y venían, no pude evitarlo, miré a ese hombre frente a la barra, era bien parecido tenía una tez pálida, el cabello de un tono rubio cenizo, unos ojos muy claros de tono azul, era bien parecido para ser alguien muy grosero pensé. Él dejó el dinero y se fue sin decir más.

Durante los 6 meses que ayude a Minako bajo cualquier excusa esa escena se repetía, él venía se sentaba las horas y después solo dejaba el pago de lo que tomaba aunque por él osen no se aparecía, pero fue diferente un día,

ya eras mayo y el sol estaba en su mejor momento decidí quedarme un tiempo ayudando en casa en lugar de retomar estudios y cuando regresaba de ayudar a Minako en su escuela de ballet me topé con ese perro quien vino a mí a gran velocidad corriendo y haciéndome caer…

 **-basta-**

El perro estaba sobre mí lamiendo, bueno cuando él no estaba cercas jugaba con este perro pues me recordaba a uno que tuve cuando niño y quien fue atropellado por un descuido, siempre que podía lo alimentaba y jugaba, poco después se apareció él y tomo a su mascota, por unos momentos se quedó callado solo me miró y desvió la mirada tapando su boca, acasos se burla de mí, fue lo que pensé entonces….

 **-I- i** **am sorry- (Ingles)**

Él hablo en inglés, me miro estirando la mano para ayudarme a levantar y acepte la ayuda y me puse de pie…

 **-I am sorry...I'm sorry, you're fine-**

 **-he!**

Para mi suerte entendía bien el inglés, pero acaso él no sabía japonés, así que sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

 **-I'm fine-**

Cuando dije aquello sonrió, volvió a quedarse callado entonces decidí ser directo ya que comenzamos a "hablar"...

 **-¿tú no hablas japonés?- pregunte hablando en ingles**

 **-a bit**

 **-ya entiendo, no sabes japonés por ello hablas en inglés, (respondiendo en inglés) yo podría enseñarte japonés si gustas-**

 **-really!-**

 **-si-**

entonces decidí pasear junto a él y su perro quien supe se llamaba Makkachin, era como ser un guía turístico estuve toda la tarde con él desde entonces mostrándole todo lo que la ciudad tenía , todo le era divertido como él típico extranjero qué cree Japón tiene ninjas y creo lo que en la televisión, animes o mangas muestran y así pasé los meses siguientes junto a él hasta que después de 4 meses estando tan unidos y pasar de ser él cliente de nuestro negocio aun amigo yo pasaba tiempo en su habitación sin problema y tomábamos juntos. en medio de tragos termine acostándome con él, el placer de besarle era único pues en más de un sentido fue mi primera vez, mi primer beso, mi primera borrachera y mi primera vez con un hombre que hacía que mi corazón latiera y qué me hace verlo con mucho afecto, por muy tomado que estuvieran pude sentir sus labios, sus caricias y él dolor que provocaba al ser tan diferentes, sentía como se movía dentro de mí ,sus labios tenían el fuerte sabor de la cerveza local, termine entregándome completamente a él sin pensarlo mucho ,¿sería por el alcohol? , no lo hice por qué comenzaba a gustarme estar con él hombre que invadía mi espacio.

Los tres meses siguientes parecían muy normal, si íbamos lejos tras ir en un automóvil rentado y tomaba algunas fotos como cualquier extranjero y ya hablaba fluido el idioma, él me enseñó ruso pues le dije que mi sueño era conocer aquel país, todo parecía perfecto, pero un día él desapareció literalmente, sus cosas, y él se fueron dejando en la puerta de la que fue su habitación una nota…

 **-до свидания-**

Aunque estuviera en ruso se entendía bien, él se iba solo diciendo "adiós", cuando había dicho le gustaba el lugar y quería quedarse conmigo, me devastó un poco que se fuera así cuando creí se quedaría entonces después de mucho pensarlo decidí ir a buscarlo. el resultado es que estoy dentro de esta prisión sin saber por qué, solo por seguirlo cuando ni su nombre supe, todo fue una farsa para mí , es más dudo fuera un ruso o un inglés.

Mientras dormitaba tras el cansancio de llorar, de la tortura anterior y de por si él muy escaso alimento me quede pensando, solo una vez quiero verlo.

 **-¡¿qué estás diciendo!?-**

 **-qué él o es mi objetivo, por qué está aquí ese chico-**

 **-entonces explica por qué en las fotos de tu informe sale él- decía Yakov dejando el expediente sobre una mesa metálica-**

 **-cuando fui a Japón siguiendo a Yuri lo use a él para moverme sin que sospechara de mi por ello aprovechaba el ángulo, mi objetivo está tras de ese japonés-**

Nikiforov Víctor, agente y espía de la agencia D en Rusia, se me había encargado de seguir a Plisetsky Yuri de quien se sospechaba por dar información a Kazajistán, su contacto de dicho país era Otabek Altin, por más de un año lo seguí hasta Japón, los primeros meses parecía solo estaba de turista, después se reunió con ese sujeto Otabek y para pasar desapercibido del nieto del comandante de una gran agencia rusa, Kolya Plisetsky, decidí interactuar con un japonés y mezclarme en ese lujar, al comienzo solo planeaba utilizarlo para no ser obvio que seguía a Yuri pero termine solo viendo a ese japonés incluso como algo más, para no lastimarlo por solo usarlo por mi trabajo creí lo mejor era dejarlo, pero tal parece vino siguiéndome pese a que jamás le dije nada de mí y yo solo sé su nombre y lo mucho que me agrado tenerlo, perdona Yuuri .

 **-Víctor sabes cuál es el castigo por este error, no-**

 **-lo conozco bien, pero como deseo antes de dar mi vida quiero lo suelten y lo regresen a Japón sin ningún daño-**

 **-acaso crees qué es cómo devolver un pez al río**

 **-Yakov, a quien veo como un padre sé qué cumplirá él capricho qué tengo ante mí error-**

al despertar estaba en el hotel donde había hecho mi registro cuando llegué decidí no averiguar lo ocurrido solo empacar e irme de ese lugar, fui al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo, lo único que lamentaba era no haber visto a esa persona nuevamente. Al llegar al aeropuerto y dirigirme a comprar el boleto del primer vuelo a Japón alguien se supo en mi camino haciendo me pegara y al mirar a quien me golpeo este se quitó unos lentes negros y me miró…

 **-creí me harías esperar mucho-**

 **-tu-**

 **-no es tu, es Viktor-**

Estaba sin palabras qué solamente comencé a llorar por encontrarle después de derramar unas lágrimas él iba a abrazarme pero lo empuje y le reclame no di gran detalle solo dije me habían raptado sin razón aparente por su culpa y que se aparezca así como si nada me era molesto, mis lágrimas pasaron a molestia pero como si a él no le importara me tomo del rostro y me acerco a él…

 **-este no es un buen lugar para hablar, por qué no vamos subiendo al avión, una vez regresemos a Japón te prometo no me iré esta vez es más dejare cuides de mi desde ahora-**

Él tomó mi mano apretándola y llevarme a tomar el avión tras incluso tomar mi maleta junto a la propia, no entiendo nada pero solo le seguí, en el vuelo de regreso a Japón, no me dijo nada, solo dormí tras haber comido y tomado algo y después pegándome a él.

 **-dejaste que se fuera en lugar de pagar su error-**

 **-prometió irse de aquí llevándose a ese prisionero japonés y no regresar jamás, era eso o morir-**

 **-solo no pudiste entregarlo y castigarlo, nunca has podido con él, Yakov-.**

 **-no será así si regresa, yo mismo lo golpeare**

al regresar a Japón él no me contó nada de su vida en Rusia solo dijo, quería escribir una vida juntos y olvidar su vida en Rusia , pero ahora sabía su nombre, Viktor Nikiforov, quería estar siempre con Viktor y lo de antes, cuando estuve en aquella ciudad igual quería olvidarlo y escribir una nueva historia junto a él.

* * *

 **Espero les gustase este One Shot de Víctor x Yuuri.~**

 **bye.**


End file.
